I Wouldn't Mind
by CaptainBlackPaw13
Summary: Miranda isn't your average walker Killer. She's been alone for almost a year fighting to find a reason to live. With death hunting her down she instead finds Daryl Dixon. Battling the dead, the living, and their feelings isn't something Miranda or Daryl are ready to do. But the Governor won't give up on finding and killing Miranda, and for once Miranda isn't afraid to live.


It wasn't every day you walked with the dead. Well, for me it was. My feet moved cautiously, one foot gently in front of the other. I stealthily slunk next to the dead. My stomach begging for food and my limbs growing weak from fatigue. It had been awhile since I'd hunted and found food. The bow on my back and the long machete attached to my hip was all I had, besides a change of clothes in my bag I had a necklace and a single can of peaches that I was saving until I either found more or couldn't move. A walker bumped into me and I winced as its lifeless grey eyes bore into me. But it continued on. Dried blood caked my skin and the abandoned sweatshirt I'd picked up. My tight jeans clung to my every move. My long dark hair twisted into a braid brushed against my shoulder blades. Shocking blue eyes were the only sign of life. I stumbled along, fighting back the need to collapse.  
I'd been walking with this small herd for a long time now. I had nowhere to go, no destination. I had no one and I'd grown accustomed to my own breathing in the dead of night. Sleeping in trees, building camps, looting abandoned buildings and slicing the dead to pieces. My muscles had become raw and numb. I just moved, it was all I could do. The distant memory of a happy girl would play in the back of my mind. But now, she was a ghost and the 20 year old who had taken her shoes was a stranger to even herself. The girl had been hopeful, bright, funny, and now she was cold, as lifelike as the dead man walking beside her. Given up on the thought of anyone pulling her from this bland hopeless life.  
I lost track of how long I'd been walking, where I was going, and how long it had been since I'd eaten. I moved stiffly and pathetically. Trying to walk from the gruesome past behind me. I flinched at the sound of a voice. A human voice. I paused and the walker behind me pushed me forward. I stepped out of the herd slowly following next to them instead of in them. It was a woman's voice, she was angry and fighting someone.  
"If you want to leave, leave." A man dead panned her. "But Andrea gets to stay if she wishes." The man said. I laid eyes on them and so did the walkers. The man pulled out a pistol and shot all five of them, I leaned back into the bushes, my heart hammering in my chest. The bark of the tree behind me dug into my back and the pain was comforting.  
"Andrea let's go." A fit black woman demanded. She was gorgeous and fierce, the kind of woman that had seen hell and was out to beat it. She looked as hard as her voice was. She had a sword on her back and gloves on her small hands.  
"Stay with me." A blonde woman replied. She was also very ruggedly pretty but in a more gentle sense. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair and bright hopeful eyes. She looked older than me, mid-twenties probably. She stood next to the man who looked tough. But there was something off about him, I realized as my eyelids grew heavy. The way he held himself and his fake smile was all wrong. I was agreeing with the exotic woman who wanted to leave.  
"I'm not staying here, I came to get you back. I have a place to go." She said, testing the blonde. But the blonde only looked torn and apologetic, she knew her decision but didn't want to hurt her friend. When she didn't say anything the black woman spun on her heel. "Fine. Goodbye Andrea." She said over her shoulder as she left the small clearing. The blonde stepped to go after her but the man caught her wrist.  
"Let her go. She'll be back before the end of the week." He said confidently. The woman looked upset.  
"She shouldn't be out there on her own again." The blonde, Andrea said.  
"She's done it before. Trust me." He said and smiled down at her. Andrea softened and nodded. "Let's go get something to eat." He said, but another man stepped into the clearing. He was a rugged older guy with stunning green eyes. He had a cigarette in his mouth and at the curl of his lip something about him set me off. He was wearing a white tank top and was missing a hand, in its place was a knife. "I'll meet you at my apartment." The man with Andrea said, she looked at the new comer with disapproval.  
"Okay." She said and left the two men.  
"She left, she said something about people but I don't trust it." The man said. "I want you to go after her, make sure she doesn't survive this time." He growled. The hand-less man nodded. "I mean it Merle, do _not_ screw this one up." He said.  
"But if she said people my brother might-" Merle argued.  
"She's lying, just wanted to get Andrea out of here. Kill her Merle." The man in charge snapped. Something inside of me flipped and I forced my legs to move as I listened to their conversation. They were going to kill that woman that left, someone had to warn her. I didn't get very far though, a twig cracked under my foot and the men were on me in seconds.  
"Well what do we got here." Merle laughed as I turned to them cautiously. He took a step towards me but the other man put a hand on his chest, my fingers had instinctively wrapped around the handle of my machete. My body had curved into a defensive stance. "What you afraid of this little kitten?" He laughed.  
"Now Merle show her some manners." The other man said smiling at me. "I'm the Governor. We have supplies, food, and safety. Why don't you come with us? We can help you, clean some of that blood off of you." He said trying to win me over with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at them both, not saying anything.  
"Not much of a chit-chatter are ya? I like that." Merle winked at me and took a step towards me. He put a hand on my shoulder, his fingers trailed down it trying to be seductive and I lashed out with my knife, cutting into his left breast just enough to give a good warning to back off. "Whoa there Kitten let's think about this." Merle said. The Governor stepped up to me too, my back was near a tree and they were cornering me.  
"Tell us your name, let us help you." The Governor said, his hands on his hips, but I noticed one hand sliding towards his gun. I tensed and glared at him more. "We have a place for you, come with us." He said.  
"You're going to kill her." I said without thought. That was a mistake I realized as I saw the Governors smile falter.  
"You misunderstood. We're just going to help her that's all." He said, I pointed my knife at Merle who had inched towards me.  
"Help her by killing her? I don't think Andrea would appreciate that too much." I sneered, I didn't like this man. And to put it honestly I was itching for a fight, to let out some of my pent up emotions. I wanted to slam my fists into this man, to beat him and make him understand that no one got away with killing women who didn't deserve it. He laughed.  
"Now let's not get in over our head. We're trying to aid you." He said.  
"You just look like a crazy guy. I can see it in your eyes. You wanted to kill her yourself didn't you." I spat.  
"I would watch what you're doing there sweetie. Let's just go back and get you cleaned up." He said.  
"Come on cutie, you can come back with us, I can make you _right_ at home." He smirked at me. The Governor purposefully flinched and I launched myself at him spitefully. I slashed deeply into his cheek but Merle wrapped me in his arms, holding me back as I went full throttle towards the Governor. "Now we've got you Kitten." He purred in my ear. I struggled against him but I was stuck. The Governor looked at me with blood pouring down his left cheek he stormed to me and slapped me hard. I looked at him defiantly. He grabbed my chin.  
"That was a mistake." He seethed. I smirked at him in Merle's grasp.  
"She's mine." Merle said pulling me away from him slightly. I paused my struggling and I slowly realized what I had just gotten myself into.  
"Now Merle. I do believe she's mine." He said.  
"I caught her. I want her." Merle snapped back. The Governor gave him an enraged look.  
"Listen you go find Michonne. And when you kill her and bring me back her body I'll give her too you. But for now, I'll keep her safe." He said laughing. Merle hesitated holding on to me but let me go and shoved me into the Governor. "Good." He said, then everything went black and I crumbled into the Governor.

I groaned as I came too. My arms ached painfully as I shifted. I was leaned back against a wall with my arms wrenched and tied painfully behind me. My ankle cracked and I stretched out and opened my eyes. My sweatshirt was gone and I sat in a tank top and blood covered jeans, my boots covered in mud. The Governor knelt in front of me, looking like a monster. He had a bowl of something in his hands and my stomach grumbled loudly.  
"Sounds like someone's hungry." He said wickedly. I was in a bedroom of some kind. I noticed that it was now dark out and I'd been out cold for a few hours. I looked at him with guarded eyes. "I want you to answer a few questions for me." He said. I clenched my jaw shut and scowled at him. "Do you have people out there?" He asked. I stared at him in silence. He held the bowl under my nose and the smell of warm broth filled my nostrils, I gulped.  
"Oh tons, their on their way right now." I said sarcastically. His hand bit into my cheek and my neck turned sharply at the impact. I returned to my silence and he starred me down.  
"Fine. If you're not hungry." He said and turned to leave.  
"Wait." I let out softly. He turned to me and smirked. I hated myself but I needed food, starvation was eating at me. "No, I don't have anyone it's just me." I said.  
"If you're lying, I swear I will make you wish you were dead." He growled at me.  
"I'm not." I said. He hesitated but nodded and untied my hands. I grabbed the bowl and didn't hesitate to tip the contents into my mouth. It burned my throat as it went down. I could have screamed in pleasure. He wrenched the bowl from me and I looked at him shocked and vulnerable.  
"If you're alone how did you know about Michonne?" He asked.  
"I was in the bushes and I overheard." I said. He brought his hand up and I flinched but he gently brushed back a strand of my loose hair. I bit my tongue and forced myself not to move.  
"You look like someone." He said and sighed. He pulled me too my feet and led me through the small apartment. It was nice and there was electricity. I took in everything, trying to figure out a way out of this hell hole. There was only one door out through the kitchen and we were on at least the fifth floor. He led me into another bedroom and towards the bathroom. I immediately dug my boots into the wood floor but he tugged me forward. "Relax I'm not Merle." He said. He turned on the water and I looked at the running water with hunger in my eyes. That was real running water. It'd been months since I'd had a real shower, not jumping into a creek for a quick swim or to try and catch fish. "I found some clothes that should fit you. Don't take too long." He said and left the bathroom. I stood shell shocked for a moment. Slowly I peeled the clothes from my body. I stood observing my beaten body, cuts and bruises spotted my smooth skin. My fingers ran over the scar that ran jaggedly across my heart and up to my clavicle. My heart gave a heart throb as I pulled my fingers away from it and stepped into the hot shower.

I scrubbed my body dry and slipped into the clothes the Governor had brought me. I looked through all of the cupboards until I found a small pair of scissors used to cut animal hair, I slipped them into the back of my jeans. The clothes fit perfectly and I was staring into the unfamiliar blue eyes in the mirror when he entered again. He retied my wrists in front of me to the pipe in the wall and handed me water which I greedily drank.  
"What's your name?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and didn't say anything. I kept quiet against his frustration until he finally just left me. I fell into an uneasy sleep and was awoken in the morning to the sounds of an argument.  
"I want that prison!" The governor exclaimed.  
"I know. But I think my brother's in there." Merle's voice floated to me. I stretched and listened in.  
"We can keep him alive but we're going to have to take it and I know how." The Governor spat.  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" A different voice asked.  
"We'll come in and surrounded them. Claim we're asking for peace and when they let us in we'll kill them all." He said. "Except for the other Dixon." he added.  
"They have children in there." The other voice said.  
"So do we." The Governor replied.  
"Why don't we use Andrea to get us in?" Merle asked.  
"She's staying out of it." the Governor said.  
"She has their trust she was one of them I heard the old man ask about her." The voice argued. "She doesn't even has to know, we all know she'll do anything to get a truce." He said. There was a silent agreement passed between them. "What about her?" The voice asked.  
"Who?" Merle asked. The door to the bedroom I was in was flung open. A Mexican man pointed at me.  
"Her." He said, Merle glared at the Governor.  
"Hey there Kitten." Merle nodded at me. I looked at the three menacing men all looking at me.  
"We could use her as leverage." The Mexican suggested.  
"Martinez she says she doesn't have anyone." The Governor replied.  
"She's got me." Merle smirked leaning against the door frame.  
"What if she's lying?" Martinez asked.  
"Then we kill her." The Governor said blankly. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the wall.  
"She's mine." Merle said again. The Governor looked at him, challenging him.  
"I told her you'd have her when you brought me the body and you failed. She remains with me." The Governor spat.  
"Just because she reminds you of your fucking daughter don't mean shit, girl like that needs to be taught and tamed." Merle hissed back. I blinked at them, that's why I was alive. I reminded the Governor of his daughter. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. The Governor pointed a finger a Merle.  
"Let's not forget who's in charge. Now get out." The Governor demanded and the men left. The Governor walked to me slowly. "You look cold." He said and grabbed a blanket, he went to wrap it around me when his hand brushed the scissors. He met my gaze and snarled at me. He lifted my shirt and grabbed them. "You-" He was cut off by gunfire. Merle burst into the room.  
"We got intruders!" He called and left with a gun in his hand. The Governor dropped the scissors out of my reach and ran out of the room shutting the door behind him, I heard him leave the apartment and I went into action. I stretched and strained against the ropes to get to the scissors. I couldn't reach, so I contorted my body and got them under my boot. I pulled them too me, I couldn't untie my wrists but I got the rope attaching them to the poll. Quickly I burst into the Kitchen. I grabbed my bow and slipped it onto my back over my bag, I paused and grabbed a few bottles of water and cans of food. Stuffing them into my bag I ran like hell.  
I got onto the street and was submerged in gunfire and smoke. People were screaming and running like wild. I glanced down the street and saw a pair of angel wings disappear into the smoke. I ran towards them, praying they'd lead to an exit from this hell hole. I coughed as smoke burned my lungs. Gunfire to my right made me run harder. I was surprised and let out a yelp as an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into an alley. I was slammed into the side wall of a building and a hand was on my mouth quieting me.  
"Saw you leave after the Governor where is he?" A man spit out. He had gorgeous green eyes, dark brown hair and the wrath of hell in his eyes. He was wearing a vest with Angel wings on the back. I squirmed in his tight embrace. He looked very familiar, he was strong, he had a crossbow strung on his back and a large gun at his waist, a knife and a pistol at his hips and I was suddenly frozen in his fierce gaze. "Huh, why you following me?" He asked. I tried to pry off his hand with my own and he caught site of my tied wrists. He loosened his grasp but still had me pinned against the wall. I saw Martinez behind him and I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen to me. "You seen a man named Merle round here?" He asked. I paused and looked at him. That's why he looked familiar, he was the other Dixon. Martinez cracked him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Daryl turned sharply but Martinez hit him again knocking him into a short lived unconsciousness. I caught his body against my own as Martinez smirked at me, he tied the man's hands together. Martinez grabbed the Dixon's bandanna and tied it around my mouth, it dug into the corners of my mouth painfully. As the man came back to against me Martinez grabbed us both, hauling us away. The Dixon glared at me like this was somehow my fault, I shot him a piercing glare back. So much for getting out of here.


End file.
